


Orlesian hospitality

by All_username_taken



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Creampie, F/M, One Shot, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_username_taken/pseuds/All_username_taken
Summary: After thwarting the assassination attempt against Celene, the Orlesian monarch about to treat the Inquisitor with a surprise.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Celene Valmont, Male Trevelyan/Celene Valmont
Kudos: 12





	Orlesian hospitality

**Author's Note:**

> This is one shot that I had to get out of my mind

Sounds of laughter, chatter and music fill the air in the main ballroom of the Winter Palace, like it were paradise in the middle of a disturbed ocean. After a series of bizarre events and conspiracies exposed, the world seems return to normal for a while.

A fact that proves true even now, with your uncovering of the Venatori plot against the empress of Orlais. As it turns out, not only have you stopped Florianne from completing her mission but also solved the dispute between Gaspard and Celene - which somehow also involved Briala.

After presenting irrefutable evidence against both Gaspard and Briala, she banished both of them from Orlais and, needless to say, both sides promised retribution against her. Afterwards, she pledged in front all of the nobles to help the Inquisition in any way Orlais can, and recognized your organization as Orlais's most staunch ally.

And so, here you are, entertaining and dancing with different noblewomen to unwind after an arduous evening. After a few dances, you excused yourself from the dance floor for some refreshments before a group of nobles cornered you at the dining table.

After a few talks between you and them, a servant came and said to you, "Your Worship, the Empress wishes to see you in private. She said she has urgent matter to discuss with you."

"I'll be right there in a moment, if I may be excused milords, miladies," You said to the group of clamoring nobles, bowing before leaving the the ball room. On the way to your meeting with the Empress, you were yanked to an unused balcony by a mysterious figure and had your back pushed against the wall, and you soon feel your lips meshed against the culprit

Once you recover from the impact, you can see that it was Celene who dragged you into the secluded area. She continues kissing you hungrily, her hands gripping your head and shoulders and forcing you to stay in position. In return, you reciprocate the kiss with great ferocity of your own. Soon, muffled sounds could be heard as you completely dominate her before finally breaking the kiss for air.

After a few minutes of recuperation, you question her, " Your majesty, what was that for?"

"I want to convey my thanks for saving me, Inquisitor," She replied, saliva trailing down her mouth.

"Yes, but have you not already done so in front of the nobles? This-"

Whatever you wished to say next died in your throat, as Celene dropped to her knees and started to unbuckle your pants.

"This is more personal; I have heard rumors of how lewd you are at Skyhold. I want to see if the rumors are true."

After a bit of fumbling with your breeches, your half-erect nine-inch cock jumps out and hits her face, startling her.

"By the Maker!" She softly gasps, seeing how big your cock is.

"Come on, show me that famous Orlesian hospitality," You said half-mockingly.

The blond Empress starts by kissing the head whilst looking you in the eyes, lifting your member and kissing along the shaft and working her down all the way to your balls. You felt your dick begun to throb in her hand as she starts pumping it slowly, running her tongue up along the underside of your dick back to the head, wiggling her tongue along its length and swirling it around it before glancing back at your eyes.

She continues bobbing her head on your cock like an experienced slut, teasingly caressing your balls in a manner that continues to heighten your sensation of pleasure. With each and every deepthroat she performs, your cock is ever so slightly stimulated pleasurably, and the sexually seductive way in which she licked your cock and drank your precum burned itself into your mind.

She's very good at this, despite the rumors that she prefers the company of women; she is no stranger to swallowing cock, constantly managing to take almost your whole length before chocking when reaching her limit, quickly spitting out your cock as she gasps for air, droplets of saliva sliding down her lips.

Instantly, you reach out and grip the back of her head tightly and start hammering in and out of her mouth. Unable to so quickly adjust, the Empress is left helplessly gagging as her mouth is stuffed with your fully erect member. Perhaps wanting to exact petty revenge, she takes a finger - lubricated with her juices - and inserts it into your asshole, making you squeal slightly as it forces itself deep inside.

"Fuck, you're good with this," You said looking down at the Empress's cock-addled face, delighting in her teary eyes, "Didn't expect you to start pleasuring my asshole, though."

In mere minutes, you have turned this proud Orlesian monarch into a two copper whore easily found in some dark alleyway, a whore who eagerly takes cocks in her mouth for quick change. With a final thrust, you bury your cock all the way down her throat and release waves after waves of sticky, hot white cum down her mouth. Pulling out your cock, strings of saliva mixed with sperm can be seen dangling from her lips.

Quickly, you pull her up and push her toward the balcony railing, hiking up the hem of her gown, to reveal her juice-soaked panties. You quickly slide them aside and start fingering her pussy, sending more juices flying and causing Celene to moan and twitch uncontrollably.

"Y-yes Inquisitor, do it. Make me your whore!" She moans, "Make me squirt rivers like a breeding sow!"

And swiftly, Celene is left gasping as she feels her pussy clenching around your fingers, her juices falling like a waterfall to the marble floor, her climax lasting moments before it ceases as she falls to the floor. Before she falls though, you grip her waist and support it, positioning your cock at her wet entrance.

Like a schoolgirl brimming with delight, Celene says, "P-Please, take me..."

"Your wish is my command," You reply.

With one push, you slam your still-erect cock inside her cunt, hilting at the base and feeling your balls slap against her ass. A soft hiss left her lips as she jumped slightly in reaction to the sudden entrance, and her quim slowly accommodates your cock with each passing second.

"Ohh– you–" She gasped, "F–Fuck."

You slap her ass for the fun of it, enjoying the yelp that escaped her lips like music.

"Mmh, just enjoy it, whore. You feel great."

You pull back and drive inside her cunt hard, hammering deep, hard and fast into her pussy. Only the sound of your hips clapping against her pussy and your mingled breaths could be heard in the isolated corridor bereft of passersby. Flesh met flesh in sweet ecstasy, the soft squelching of juices mixing a symphony of music to your ears in the hedonistic moment of fucking Empress Celene. You imagined her begging for cock, begging to be inseminated by your seed and carry your child as the Crown Prince of Orlais, begging like a broken whore who only lives for sex and breeding.

If anyone caught you in the act, it could cause a massive scandal between you and Celene. Yet somehow, the thought of someone peeping on you as you fuck her excites you even more.

One of your hands reaches around and cups one of her big breasts, squeezing the soft, fleshy globe. She instantly moans in response, and juices start running down her thigh. You lean forward, brushing back her hair and resting your chin on her shoulder. Your rough stubble scratches her cheek as you kiss her ear, your hot tongue tasting her skin as you lick her ear.

Fifteen minutes later, you feel your climax getting nearer. Like a mabari in heat, you rut her with the vigour and ferocity of a wild animal, turning Celene into a mess of intelligible moans and sopping wet flesh. With a firm push, you slam your cock to the hilt and bury yourself inside her pussy, and rope after rope of semen paints the inside of her wall white. Celene nearly screams that time, but luckily you yank her by her hair and bring her face for you to kiss her hard, reducing what could have been loud screams to muffled moans.

You stay balls-deep inside her while your cock finishes within, each contraction of your cock muscles eliciting soft moans from you and Celene. Unable to bear all your cum, her pussy leaks partially as drops of semen trail down her thigh. Finally finishing, you pull out of her as she tries to stand straight, but her legs can barely stand anymore. Straightening your attire, you offer Celene a hand as she gratefully takes it, and you both walk awkwardly back to the ballroom despite the painful throbbing in your legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Ebanu8 for reviewing and heavily edited this.


End file.
